Neoverse
The Neoverse is a fictitious universe which I am creating. Currently, the modern stages of the Planet are being worked on. It is in the Middle "Paleolithic" era, and life will still continue to evolve, from which come more advanced languages and cultures. Tasks Every week is a new task. The following is a list of previous tasks January, 2017 - Space * Week 1: Creating the star * Week 2: Creating the galaxy * Week 3: Creating the solar system * Week 4: Creating the planet * Week 5: Creating the universe February, 2017 - The "Hadean" * Week 6: The planet at the beginning of the "Hadean" Eon * Week 7: Landscape of the planet at the beginning of the "Hadean" Eon * Week 8: Creation of the moon * Week 9: The planet at the end of the "Hadean" Eon March, 2017 - The "Archean" * Week 10: The Axial Tilt of the Planet as a result of the impact causing the formation of the moon. * Week 11: The beginnings of the "Eoarchean" Era within the "Archean" Eon. ** Planet is now ~600 million years old ** Fewer massive volcanoes ** Less major bombardment ** Water Oceans ** Continental Plates * Week 12: The End of the "Eoarchean" ** Category:BrowseFewer massive volcanoes ** More water ** Some Continental Drift ** Expansion of Lifeforms ** "Vaalbara" * Week 13: The "Paleoarchean" and "Mesoarchean" ** More landmass ** Life spreads out ** First Glaciation April, 2017 - The Spread of Life * Week 14: The "Neoarchean" ** Photosynthesis ** Divergence of Life ** Formation of "Neovaalbara" ** Formation of "Kenorland" * Week 15: The "Proterozoic" ** Formation of many supercontinents ** "Eucaryotes" split off of "Archaea", and from them, "Plantae", "Fungi", "Protista", and "Animalia" are introduced ** Some parts of Life move on to land ** Sexual Reproduction ** Multi-Cellular Life ** Second Glactiation *''Week 16: ''The "Paleozoic" I **Diversification of "Animalia" **Start of land fauna *''Week 17: ''The "Paleozoic" II **Emergence of Tetrapods *''Week 18: ''The "Triassic" **"Pangea" forms **"Dinosaurs" **"Mammal"-like animals May, 2017 - "Mammals" *''Week 19: ''The "Jurassic" ** "Pangaea" breaks up ** Formation of the "Atlantic" Ocean ** Evolution of "Mammalia" ** Creation of the "Atlantic" Ocean *''Week 20: ''The "Cretaceous" **"Animalia" crosses over to "Greenland" *''Week 21: ''The "Paleogene" **Ice age is starting! **Continents almost in "current" locations **Evolution of "Primates" *''Week 22: ''The "Neogene" ** Glaciers increase in size ** Evolution of "Apes" June, 2017 - Lower "Paleolithic" I *''Week 23: "Pre-Paleolithic" **Spread of "Australopithecus" *Week 24: "Lower Paleolithic" I **Divergence of "Australopithecus" **Beginnings of an advanced culture **Climate drops *Week 25: "Primal" Culture **Population around 2000 *Week 26: "Lower Paleolithic" II **Diversification of "Australopithecus" **Evolution of "Homo" **"Oldowan" Culture emerges **"Homo" population around 850 000 July, 2017 - Lower "Paleolithic" II *Week 27: ''"Oldowan" Culture **Population at 24 752 *''Week 28: ''"Lower Paleolithic" III **Evolution of "Homo antecessor" **Evolution of "Homo erectus" **"Riwat" Culture emerges **"Acheulean" Culture emerges *''Week 29: ''"Riwat" and "Acheulean" Cultures **"Riwat" population at 8 883 **"Acheulean" population at 27 162 *''Week 30: "Lower ''Paleolithic" IV **Evolution of "Homo Heidelbergensis" **Emergence of "Soanian" Culture **Emergence of "Micoquen" Culture **Emergence of "Clactonian" Culture *''Week 31: ''Middle "Paleolithic" I **Evolution of "Homo neanderthalensis" **Evolution of "Homo sapiens" **Emergence of "Mousterian" Culture **Emergence of "Deerprint" Culture **Emergence of "Saperian" Culture **Emergence of "Peninsular" Culture **Emergence of "Western" Culture **Emergence of "Tiptonian" Culture August, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" I * Week 32: "Deerprint" Culture Cave Art * Week 33: "Saperian" Culture * Week 34: Middle "Paleolithic" II **Volcanic eruption kills many "H. erectus", and "H. sapiens" **Emergence of "Astherian" Culture **Emergence of "Dormiterian" Culture **Emergence of "Deiterian" Culture **Emergence of "Neaperian" Culture **Emergence of "Refuge" Culture **Emergence of "Eastern" Culture **Introduction of Religion **Introduction of Language *''Week 35'' **''Cave Art'' September, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" II *''Week 36: ''Proto-Religion I **Belief in the "Mother 'Deer'" *''Week 37:'' Proto-Language I **Mup Language **Dwün Language *''Week 38: Dwün Culture'' *Week 39:'' Middle "Paleolithic" III'' **Extinction of "Homo erectus" **Introduction of clothing **"Sauverian" Culture **"Garmerian" Culture **"Ungulate" Culture **"Posterian" Culture" **"Neapanian" Culture October, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" III * ''Week 40'':'' Cave Art II'' *Week 41:'' Proto-Religion II'' **Spiritual Shamen *Week 42:'' Proto-Language II'' **Vufa Language **Ceefa Language **Lügdel Language **Tux Language *Week 43:'' Sapien Cultures'' *Week 44:'' Middle "Paleolithic" - "America"; "North America"'' **Emergence of "Alterian" Culture November, 2017 - Middle "Paleolithic" IV * ''Week 45'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" Cultures'' * ''Week 46'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" "H. sapiens" Cultures'' * ''Week 47'':'' Middle "Paleolithic" Art'' **Art used in sacred rituals *Week 48:'' Middle "Paleolithic" Religions'' December, 2017 - ????? *Week 49:'' Middle "Paleolithic" Languages'' *Week 50:'' Züluuä Culture'' *Week 51': Upper "Paleolithic"''